Love for a Twin Itsuki Tachibana
by manga19
Summary: Well im not gona say to much because it will give the story away.


I new even death would not release me from the suffering I had felt that day but I admit it was on my mind. My sister, I could not touch nor speak to her anymore, I could only watch and cry. Everyday was agony, an eternity of endless pain. I could still here the chimes of the priests staffs as me and my twin walked down thoughts endless corridors to which the end would be the last we would see one another. I thought I couldn't go on living without you Kairi, it all seems so long ago now, and as I sit here and write down my memories in this diary, I think to myself, Would I have still gone through with my planed suicide if he hadn't come and rescued me from the dark. The dark which was eating away at my soul. I will now share with you my life's story.......

January 1874, Me and my sister Kairi at age 7 were playing a game of Demon Tag with our Friends Sae and Yae outside the Shinto Shrine under a Sakura tree. Everything was so peaceful with an occasional "I GOT YA" Being yelled as one of us became It. "Hey your it" Yelled Yae with a child like laugh "Hello are you listening to me" I quickly snapped out of my day dream and replied "Huh, I'm sorry Yae what were you saying?" "You......are.....it" She said again with a smile. "Oh right.....right ok" "How about we call it a day" Said Sae "We've being playing all day" "Aww but I finally got out of being it Sae" Replied Yae With a moan. The two of us and my sister laughed at Yae's miss fortune. "We should get going" Said Kairi "Aren't we supposed to meet Itsuki and mutsuki at 2o clock" "Uh yeah what time is it" Asked Sae "5 to" "Oops, lets go" I said "Were still meeting them on the old bridge near your house aren't we?" "Yeah" Replied Sae "Come on" We all headed to the bridge just out side the Kurosawa house, it was a warm day and at night on these kinds of days you can here the crickets sing, I loved those kinds of days, where children could play under the trees without any fears in the world. The village where we all lived in was isolated, Guarded by a massive forest, which made the place ever so much more peaceful.

We finally made it to the bridge, where we saw the two boys waiting for us. "Where have you guys been" Asked Mutsuki as we approached them. "Were only 5 minutes late" Said Yae sticking her tongues out at him. Itsuki and Mutsuki Taller than all four of us had short black hair and paleish skin, Mutsuki was a little bit more pale than Itsuki and more fragile, His hair also had a small parting on the right side, So people who didn't know them could tell them apart by this. Itsuki on the other hand was much more masculine than his brother, not by allot but it was noticeable. Also unlike Mutsuki when he looked at you it was like he was looking right into your soul with his big eyes. "Lets go already" Yelled Kairi "I don't want to spend all day on this stupid bridge, Lets go check out the temple" "You no were not aloud to go in there" Said Sae "Oh come on where's your sense of adventure" Replied Kairi "Yeah im with Kairi" Said Yae "I wana see what all the fuss is about with that shrine, Your with me right" "Huh.....well...I" I said in surprise "I'm game" Said Mutsuki "How about you brother?" "Well I don't want to be known as wet blanket so.........ok" "ITSUKI" Sae said (Almost yelled) "Your supposed to be the good twin" Itsuki replied with a smirk "Well I guess ill have to go now to keep an eye on my disobedient sister" She said with a satisfied smile "Hey if im so disobedient then why are you coming?) Said Yae "As I said to keep an eye on you" Yae just huffed "Ok lets go" Said mutsuki, as he, Sae and Yae started to walk 2wards the temple. "How about you" Said a voice behind me "Are you coming to?" As soon as I herd him speak I turned around and saw thoughs eyes staring into my soul. "Uhh....well I .....I don't no" I said "I could be too dangerous and that's why the grown ups don't want us going there" He smiled at me and said "Maybe, but don't worry ill protect you" I blushed a little when he said this, But at the time I didn't no why, I was only 7 after all. "Ok" I replied. He took my hand and started to follow the others.


End file.
